


Imagine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A series of stories that show James and Sirius's relationship through their years at Hogwart's and beyond!





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

                **This is the first part in a series of short stories about James and Sirius…                 Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling does.**

_Imagine two friends who's love for each other drives one to team apart from his family and the other risk his life to take him in as a brother._

"Oh, you must be so happy for dear _Bellatrix_ , going and joining the Death Eaters, aren't you?  She has now sunk lower than the rest of you and your demented family, but to you lower is higher, isn't it?  So I am at the very bottom, right, Mother?  Me, your Gryffindor, blood-traitor, muggle-loving, _son_?"   Sirius sneered mockingly at his mother, taking delight in watching her lips purse tightly and hearing her intake of slow, deep breaths as she tried to control her anger, feeling the glare of her narrowed, cruel eyes on him.

                But Walburga Black could not take it when her son continued, and she put her hand on her wand. "What are you going to do, disown me?  Kill me like you do anyone that dares to speak the truth to you?  You wouldn't dare, I'm the heir to the family… and what would the public think?  Beat me all you want, you know I don't care."  Sirius wanted to go on, but sensing his mother's growing fury, came to a halt.  Thinking quickly, he also grasped his wand.  But his mother, who was not an untalented witch, had hers pointing at his face before he could do anything more than place a hand on his own.  

                "Another word," she hissed, "And you're dead.  If keeping our blood from mixing with filth means killing you, I would.  Regulus is not old enough to understand your ideas, and with you gone, he won't.  One more word, and you're gone." 

                Sirius knew she meant every word she said.  "If you were ten times better of a mother, I would say only one more word to you.  But here's a couple for you to think about. You are a murdering, atrocious person, Black. You're not my mother anymore. You never were."  But as he turned around to bolt up the stairs, a flash of yellow-green light struck his back.  Sirius doubled over in pain, cursing loudly. Blood began to seep through his  shirt on the back, but he pushed the pain out of his mind.  " _EXPELLIARMUS_!"  was his responding spell, though was not a silent one, and it was blocked by an offhand _Protego_.  On and on, they went,  though Sirius would definitely not be able to keep it up for long.

                Someone had heard them, though, and in the split second that Walburga turned her head to see who was coming, something glowing silver shot out of his wand.  As Orion Black strode into the room, he took in the situation that he saw all too often in his house.  Sighing, Sirius's more mild tempered and more passive(as anyone living with Walburga Black would be), father strode into the room, took in the all too often seen situation in his house, and turned around and walked right back out.  As soon as he left, Walburga sent the another yellow-green light at her son.  This time, he was prepared.  He dodged the curse as well as he could, but it still hit the side of his cheek, instantly creating a large, deep gash on his face.  He shot the first spell that came to mind at his mother.  She was jerked into the air, hanging from her ankle.  

                Walburga had obviously not expected this, and her wand dropped.  Sirius laughed the exhilarated laugh that was characterized of the Black family, raising his wand to point directly at his mother.  He was becoming more and more pale, the blood still streaming down his face.  "Now who's going to kill, Mother?" He whispered, his grey eyes cold as ice.  "Now who?"

                Walburga screamed for her husband, then turned her head to her victorious son.  "Soon, it will be Bellatrix, Sirius Orion Black.  Soon, it will be Bellatrix."

                Sirius's eyes widened in horror at the threat of being hunted by his insane, powerful cousin.  He heard his father approaching, however, and realized that he would be murdered by the loyal man if he didn't get out soon.  He turned to race up the stairs, opened his door, and locked it behind him, quickly muttering the many spells that he had learned at his four years at Hogwarts to keep out unwanted visitors.  Then, grabbing his broomstick from under his floorboards, gathering up and quickly throwing all of his school things into his trunk, he tied the two items together and smashed the window open.  He mounted his broom and zoomed out the window to the sounds of his door being crashed, banged, and shot at with spells.  

                There was no question about where he was going to.  Prongs had hopefully already received his Patronus with the message that he would arrive soon.  Hopefully.  And what was he going to do, turn him away?  No, James would let him in… he hoped.  "Ha.  Hope.  Don't have much of that left, do I?" Sirius muttered to himself.  A voice behind him answered.

                "Yeah, you do, when I'm following you, Padfoot.  Come on, let's get you home."              

                Sirius nearly jumped straight off of his broom and into the open sky.  "PRON-"  He was cut off when a hand slammed over his mouth, the fingers brushing over his wound.  "Ow!  Watch it!" He mumbled through the fingers.

                "One," James said, removing his hand,  "You look like… I'm not going to even say it.  Two, don't yell!  The muggles'll hear us!  We're not that high, you know.  And I got your Patronus, so I decided to come to your house… saw you flying this way, and followed you!  So, have you left for good this time?"

                Padfoot grinned at his best friend.  "Yup.  So, can I stay at your place?  And, just to let you know, Bellatrix will be after me…" he added, suddenly turning solemn. 

                "Of course.  I'll tell my parents once they get home, don't worry.  You'll have to tell me _everything._ And… it's not my place anymore, Padfoot.  It's _our_ place. 

_Imagine no more, now you know._

**Thanks for reading, please review!  Constructive criticism appreciated!**


End file.
